elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon Namtar
(デイモン・ナンタル Deimon Nantaru) is a hero and the doctor and field surgeon of the Hallows. Appearance Daemon is a 2,20cm tall, muscular, dark skinned man with a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. He has been seen with a short dark hair and a shaved head with thunderbolt designs. Personality Daemon is a strong-willed, slightly eccentric, goodhearted free-spirit, often with a blatant disregard for rules he doesn't agree with. He has a strict, yet fun personality, and values freedom, sarcasm and one's own sense of duty. While he does have a mature composure, he is very flippant and never really loses his attitude. He enjoys joking around and pulling practical jokes when he can, as well as conversations and playful banters, usually being the one to start them. Daemon is often called "quack doctor" even by his friends, due to his silly methods of joking and lightening up the mood. He is quite friendly and, even when the situation calls for a more serious atmosphere, he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor while trying to remain positive. He is very caring and compassionate, lending his ears to others or reaching out when they need a helping hand. He is shown to be upset when he realizes that he's not liked even when he's being friendly. A genuinely good person, Daemon often finds himself incapable from denying a call for help. He's a workaholic, and hates not having his job done or not doing it properly. He's also fond of delivering witty taunts or comebacks when he sees fit. He is way more perceptive than his light-hearted demeanor suggests, being able to relay, pick up or piece together pieces of information others would not understand otherwise, as well as to think one step ahead. Daemon generally disapproves of restricting rules, as well as any attempts to enforce authority on other people. He enjoys talking and is a very diplomatic person, often preferring to avoid straightforward violence, even resorting to lies and blackmail as a temporary solution if needed. He also likes to solve problems in particularly clever and devious ways, and is fond of flirting with men he finds attractive. Sometimes Daemon seems to make light of dangerous situations, downplaying them, in somewhat nonchalant ways, despite the obvious danger he may be in for. He becomes anxious and on edge when faced with death, be that of his companions or his own, seeming very hesitant and even awkward, as well as prone to worry for their safety. Though he seems like one of the more hardened members, he isn't above acting foolishly on certain occasions, like dancing immaturely, or acting childishly excited in certain situations. He is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in his short fuse and subsequent beatings of most villains. Interests Daemon is homosexual. Background His first name comes from the word daemon, while the last comes from the Mesopotamian god of death and disease, Namtar. Rod of Asclepius His physical appearance is based on that of Brazilian mixed martial artist Thiago Santos. Trivia *Daemon's animal counterpart is the Siberian husky. *His birthday falls on World Health Day. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bed of Roses characters Category:Hallows Heros Category:Reptilians Category:Cisgender Category:Men Category:Homosexuals